Webbed Surfer
by CMR Rosa
Summary: Feeling that Peter need a change of scenery. Aunt May decide to send him to Surfer's Paradise Hotel. Were he makes new friends and find a new love. But a few old enemies appear. Can Peter protect his new friends.


**DISCLAIMER: Spider-Man is own by Marvel and Stoked is own by Fresh TV. This story is for fun.**

* * *

If anyone looked at Peter Parker, a person would see a carefree teen. But to those who knew him, they could see he was really depressed, but almost no one knew why. Did he flunk a major test? Could he have found out the girl of his dreams didn't like him? Was he still grieving over the death of his uncle, the man he saw as a father? If you answered "D. None of the above" then you are right. He has other reasons for his sorrow.

Summer vacation had started, and while many enjoyed it, it tore Peter to pieces. A couple months before the vacation started, the brother of his girlfriend, Betty Brant, died during a fight between Spider-Man and Otto Octavius or as he's better known to the public; Doctor Octopus. And now, his girlfriend hates Spider-Man. It was a double blow when she broke up with Peter, because he was not willing to commit time for her.

And if that didn't upset him enough, Peter recently had to fight the criminal mastermind, The Green Goblin, alter ego of Norman Osborn. That fight resulted in Norman's accidental suicide. Peter's best friend, Harry thinks that Spider-Man killed the elder Osborn, and now hates said meta-human. It didn't help Peter's mental state hearing Harry's accusations of the web crawlers involvement.

Soon after being dumped, Peter got a new girl friend named Liz Allen. But the hero chose to break up with her to pursue a relationship with Gwen Stacy. Who had somehow ended up dating Harry.

Even though he couldn't tell her all his troubles, Peter did have a best friend who he could unwind with; Mary Jane Watson. They've been friends for as long as Peter could remember, and they even tried to become more serious when they were twelve. But, they found it too weird and remained friends all the way to present day.

One of his few escapes, the ESU labs, was ruined by Miles Warren, a man that didn't set off his Spider-sense, but still gave the hero the creeps. Peter was thinking about signing up for an internship at Horizon Labs but was still unsure if he would have the time, after all, the villains were getting tougher.

Peter's mind wandered to all the problems he had to deal with and how he could possibly resolve them. That would've been simple enough, except he was thinking about all this when his mind had drifted while he was fighting Shocker.

"What's wrong, bug?" Shocker asked as he tried to shoot Spider-Man with a shock blast. "You're not your annoying self!"

"I have 99 problems, and a loser like you isn't one!" Spider-man said as he jumped out of the way. He tried webbing shocker, but the web line went wide.

"Really? You seem slower than an injured snail!" Shocker said as he shot three more blasts at Spider-Man, all of which the hero dodged.

"And you have a bigger mouth than usual!" Spider-Man said as he slung another web to get out of the concussive waves path. Spider-man swung around a building and Shocker lost him.

"Giving up already?" Shocker yelled.

"Nope." Peter said, catching Shocker off guard with his feet, which connected to Shockers covered face. The criminal hit a scaffold, one that collapsed when he hit. Parker asked, "Ready to give up?"

"NEVER!" Shocker said as he blasted himself out from the rubble to follow up with a shot at Spider-Man. Parker moved out of the way too slow to avoid the attack. When the hero looked back up, he saw Shocker standing over him. "Any last words, freak?"

"Yeah, are you sure you don't want to surrender?"

"Slow on the in—" Shocker started before a fire hydrant hit him in the head and left Spider-Man as the only one conscious.

"Really should've surrendered." Parker said as he webbed Shocker upside down and stuck his trademark "Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man" on the villains head then swung away, confident the cops could handle an incapacitated Shocker.

'That was harder than it should've been.' Peter thought to himself as he mentally recalled what had happened. 'I have been moving slower than usual, Shocker's right.' Peter's eyes widened at the realization. 'Never thought I'd think that.'

After switching to his civilian clothes, Peter realized he had skipped dinner. The hero arrived at the threshold of the kitchen in time to see his Aunt May hanging up the phone. She turned around and looked at Peter with a smile that scared him a bit. He was now torn between staying to get the food and running for the hills. He looked over to his younger sister, Teresa Parker, for help. Peter was closer to his sister than anyone else in his life, after all, she was the only non-gargoyle who knew Peter Parker and Spider-Man were the same person. And unlike Frank, Teresa would often help cover him with his friends and their Aunt. But instead helping the teen as she usually did, Teresa continued dragging her pencil along the page in her sketchbook.

"Peter, I've noticed you've been depressed lately."

"I'm fine Aunt May, not depressed." Peter tried to back out of the room before the conversation got awkward. When he turned for the safety of his room, Peter saw Teresa was blocking his path. Peter knew, physically, he could move the ten-year-old out of his way without tapping into his super-strength, but he knew he had just been locked into the kitchen.

"Peter, I know you better than anyone. You don't have to lie." Teresa said.

"I've been looking for ways to handle depression and found one of the best ways is to find work to distract them-" Aunt May said.

'Oh dear god, please tell me she didn't-' Peter mentally blanked, suspicious of his well-meaning Aunt's actions.

"Maybe you would be happy with a summer job."

'She did!' Peter thought.

"Please tell me it's with the Daily Bugle!" Peter said, surprised that he said that since the Bugle would force him together with Brant.

"No, I signed you up for a job at the legendary Surfer's Paradise Hotel."

"Surfing?" Peter asked.

"Yes, you'll be working as a bellhop."

Peter really didn't like what he was hearing. 'A surfing themed hotel? How lame! Why couldn't it be a test run at Horiazion labs? Or an internship for Stark Industries? Heck, I would even prefer a janitorial job at Oscorp.'

"You did this and didn't ask me first?" Peter asked.

"Sorry, I was going to ask but there was only one spot left."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, you're going to Canada"

"And out of all of the places you could have signed me up for, why did you pick a job that's not even in America!?" Peter yelled. He has been trying to control his anger better, ever since his anger and bitterness led to him letting the guy who robbed the wrestling promoter get away. But he still let it slip out.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Aunt May softened after chastising the teen. "The goal isn't just to get you busy, but also to get you out of your comfort zone."

"Plane fare's expensive. How do you know I will get the job?"

"Our parents knew the owner." Teresa answered for the elderly woman. Despite Richard and Mary Parker, Peter and Teresa's parents, disappearing mysteriously years ago, the pain they all felt made them hurt all over again.

"And you think that just because they knew my parents that I would want to go?" Peter was upset he let his anger get the best of him, but he still couldn't leave New York.

"Maybe not, but it was the only choice that got you away from New York."

"You keep reminding me that it's not in New York. What does it matter if I leave New York?"

"By sending you to work at the hotel, you'll also be surrounded by new people and places." Aunt May explained.

"Don't worry, Peter. Aunt May promised that we could talk often." Teresa said.

"Listen Aunt May, as glad as I am you tried to find me a summer job, you really should have asked me first." Peter said, making sure to keep his voice as respectful as he could.

"Sorry Peter, but I believe it would bring you out of your depression."

'Or make it worse.' Peter thought. "So, when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Huh?!" Peter asked in shock. "Tomorrow?!"

"I wanted to get it earlier so you could settle in, but we lost contact with the Ridgemount's after Richard and Mary's…" May's voice gave up on her, not that any of them needed her to finish to know what she meant. Before Peter could argue further, Aunt May left to finish final preparations for the flight, leaving Peter alone with his sister.

"We have to talk Aunt May out of this." Peter said, once he was sure their Aunt was out of earshot.

"Why's that?"

"It might not be a big deal if Peter Parker leaves. But Spider-Man?"

"Maybe jerks like Jameson will finally start to appreciate the wall crawler." The young girl looked from her sketch and saw the anxious look present on her brother's face. "Besides, it's not like New York is lacking in the hero department. The Avengers, The Fantastic Four or The X-Men can probably pick up the slack."

"Thanks T."

"No problem Spidey." She said returning to her drawing.

Peter still didn't like this, but felt better after talking to Teresa. Now all he had to worry about was he had to figure out how to pack his gear, by tomorrows departure time. As he was walking to his room, he was running ideas through his head. He could just wear his web shooters on his arms, but then they'll be picked up by the metal detector. Maybe he could wear his spider-man costume underneath his clothes and hide his web shooter and mask deep inside of his suitcase, but he didn't have time to think about it. He knew he had until 2 PM to pack.

After he was done packing, Peter went out as Spider-Man one last time before he went to Canada. He wanted something big for his last night in New York until his summer job came to an end. The spider was disappointed at the low amount of crime that night; a few muggings, a car thief, and saddest of all, a jaywalker. Spider-Man was about to call it a night when he heard a siren ringing through the night sky. He followed it to see Sandman on the roof of a bank with a bag filled with cash in his hands.

"Well, I guess one super villain will have to do" Peter said as he went towards what would sure to be a fight. "Oh hey Sandy, what's up?"

"Spider-Man! Should have known I'd run into you again!"

"Yeah, you really should have. Can we make this quick? I'm going on a trip and I'm not done packing yet."

"Well then, I'll get right to the point" Sandman made his arm into a mace and tried to smash Spider-Man with it. Spidey got out of the way, and tried to kick sandman, forgetting the fact that he can turn into sand as he pleases. He turned his hand into a hammer and brought his construct down. Destroying the concrete Spider-Man was just standing.

"Really Sandy? Can't you come up with some new material?" Spider-Man said, lowering his hand to the ground and stretched his leg out in his signature fighting stance. Sandman brought his build down on the concrete, which the wall crawler managed to dodge. "At least you didn't say something like, 'Smashing. Isn't it?'" Peter taunted.

"Why don't you stand still so I can squish ya?" Flint Marko complained as he turned to the thorn in his side.

"Because I kinda like being three-dimensional. I'm crazy like that." Spider-Man said as he got out of the way of another one of Sandman's attacks. He looked at his watch and saw it was 3 AM, and also remembered something-he also wanted to get some sleep before his trip. So he had to take down sand man quick.

"Hey Sandy" Spidey said as he jumped behind Marko. "Maybe I will let you squash me."

"Nice try, but I know you will just move out of the way and pour some wet concrete on me, turn a torch on me to make me glass or something else."

"I have been fighting crime for so long that I reach for this uniform before I even realize what I'm doing. Each night, I try to do what's right. And look where that got me. A egomaniac eviscerates me daily, my family and friends think I'm some kind of a flake and I haven't had a full-nights sleep in I don't know how long. What's the point?"

Marko didn't know what happened to the goofily dressed pest, but found he didn't care. This was his best chance he, or anyone else even, had at destroying Spider-Man. Sandman made his hand into a mace and rushed at the wall-crawler, earning a result he probably should've seen. Spider-Man jumped on his back as he smashed the fire hydrant, letting gallons of water wash through his being.

"Aw crud." Sandman said as all of the water was dematerializing him and making the sand that comprised his body trickled down the New York City sewer system.

"Thank goodness that's over." Spidey said as he swung away from the leaking fire hydrant. After this little fight, Peter ran into a few criminals, but he could beat them blindfolded and with one arm tied behind his back, which he did in one of the last fights. Peter's largest problem was the sand that had somehow worked its way into his boot, which he found out when he felt it grating against his foot after kicking a thief that tried fighting him with a crowbar, but he thought it was too little sand to be a problem. He decided to just empty it out when he got home.

Peter had captured most of the latest criminals and heard feet slapping the pavement, he looked over at the last one who was trying to make a break for it. Peter shot a web at the criminal's foot and lightly pulled, sending the runner tumbling to the ground.

"Hey, bailing on your friends isn't nice" Peter said as he slung webs to this guy's hands and feet, so he wouldn't go anywhere. Peter looked up to see a glowing blue display that made him jump to the sky and start swinging like his life depended on it, because it did. It was 5 AM. Aunt May would be trying to wake him up soon. Peter didn't realize how far from his home he had gone. The streets were flying underneath him as he was pushing himself to his limits. "Phew, now I'll just rest my eyes." Peter said, dropping on his pillow. Only a second later, there was a knock on the door.

"Peter, wake up, you still have to pack." Aunt May said as she woke him up.

"No, thanks." Peter said as he rolled over.

"But you've got a big day ahead of you. Don't you want to get ready?"

"Not if I can help it. Can't I just get a little more sleep?"

"I'll let you sleep for a few more minutes. But you'll have to wake up after that."

"Okay." Peter said, except he agreed only so he could get back to sleep. He would have agreed to have one of his lungs transplanted, as long as he got to sleep a little longer. Unfortunately, he didn't feel any more refreshed after he woke up the next time. But he still forced himself up to finish packing. He never could figure out how to bring the web shooters without causing any issues and opted for the only one his sleep deprived mind could conjure. Hiding his spider gear in the middle, with all his other clothes acting as a filter.

After Peter was dropped off at the airport, he made his way to board. As Peter's suitcase got closer to being scanned under the x-ray, his heart picked up its pace. Each second he stood before the judging eyes of the employee, he was expecting the one behind the terminal to point at him and yell, "It's Spider-Man." He still didn't calm even after he passed the security checkpoint. Peter was so busy making sure the worker didn't call the Bugle or the Police, he didn't notice the world around him, until a hand was waving in front of his eyes. He followed the wrist to his best friend, Mary Jane Watson.

"Earth to Peter." She finished waving her hand.

"MJ? What are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"Teresa asked me to come," Mary Jane said. "She said you were leaving, and I wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh." Peter said. His eyes shot opened when he realized his mistake, "I'm sorry, I was going to tell everyone, but I got so busy..packing."

"Don't worry about it, Tiger." After a brief few seconds of silence, Mary Jane continued. "So, she hasn't told me where you're going."

"Canada."

"Canada? Why Canada?"

"Well, Aunt May signed me up as a bellhop at a surfing hotel, and I have no choice but to take it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and it's a pretty lame job. I have to work at a surfing hotel."

"Ouch! I'm taking a summer job as a waitress in a 50's style diner."

"You win." The young meta human let out a chuckle that ended with a sigh before further explaining his situation. "Only reason she managed to work it out was because my parents used to know the owner. So she thought I'd like working there."

"Well at least you get to see new places. And what better way to learn surfing then going to a hotel for surfers." Mary Jane said. Peter felt was still upset about being forced to work so far from home, but MJ made him dread it less, maybe even become a little excited. The two teenager's heard the announcement for Peter to board, and the two gave their farewells in the form of a short hug, then separated.

Peter had thought the worst part of the trip was going to be the destination. But if that was true, than this was going to be the longest summer in all his 16 years. Peter was trying to take a nice short nap, but the teen was placed between a woman with a wailing baby that refused to give the passengers any peace and a kid that wouldn't stop kicking the back of his seat. When the hero took his seat, he thought he would at least have a great view, but was disappointed when the only thing visible from his seat was clouds.

If Peter knew how much of a disaster the flight would be, he would've hitched a ride on the outside, as his three hours of wailing children, left Peter forcing himself not to use his powers to get off the flying machine after retrieving his items. 'So far, so good' Peter thought. The contrast between Canada and New York made the teen crave seeing the country in a way only he could. But Aunt May would kill him if he was late on his first day. Besides, Peter realized things would become too suspicious if Spider-Man and the only person who ever got pictures of him were to turn up in the same town at the exact same time. Meaning he'd have to figure out a different way to get to Surfer's Paradise. And he spotted someone who might be able to help. "Excuse me," he asked a woman passing out maps, "Is there anything to take me to Surfer's Paradise?"

"Sure, if you take a bus over there, you'll be there in no time"

"Thanks." Peter said prior to walking to the bus stop. While Parker was waiting for the bus to pull up, he realized he didn't know what the hotel looked like. To remedy that, the meta human quickly pulled out his phone and googled the place he was looking for. The results showed a massive blue glass and concrete building with four story additions on either side. And on top of the structure stood a revolving cartoon whale. Itlooked pretty freaking ugly! He got on the bus and was all ready to go to the strange place he'd be spending the next few months.

After the few hours on the bus, Peter felt ready to kiss the sand at the edge of the hotel. Not because he was looking forward to 'a summer to get away from it all', as his Aunt would say, but because the bus ride was one of the worst episodes with public transportation in his entire life, which is saying a lot from a New Yorker. There was a guy sitting next to him that hasn't showered in two years, Peter knew this because the guy was literally bragging about it. Once the teen pushed himself off the sandy beach, he took a quick inventory of his workplace. Peter pulled his phone from his pocket to compare the hotel to the picture. It looked no better than it did in the picture. In fact, it looked even worse! Parker looked in amazement of how trashed the place was. There were broken surf-boards next to the door, the parking lot was filled with a rainbow of litter, heck, there was even a random pig running around! Peter had never seen such a mess, again, saying a lot.

'What happened here?' Peter thought to himself as he made his way to the door. 'Did Wolverine insult Hulk's breath? Again?' He looked over to his right and saw a guy with a blonde crew cut, wearing a purple and yellow shirt talking on the phone with someone. Peter assumed this was the manager, mainly because some of the other people cleaning up the mess didn't have the same uniform on.

Peter walked up to the manager, ready to tell him who he was, when he noticed that the manager was on the phone with, who Peter guessed, his boss since the manager was saying things like "Please don't fire me, I really need this job!" and "I know the place looks like a tornado went through it, but don't worry, a good portion of the staff is working on cleaning it up!" The assumed manager pulled his ear from the phone when a man roared from the receiver in a volume that made Jameson sound like Black Bolt.

'Wow, this guy must be in deep.' Peter thought, feeling pity for the staff, until he thought, 'And now, I'm in just as deep.' Peter approached as the man was hanging up. "Yes sir, I'll make sure this all gets done by the time you get back." The manager assured his boss before quickly hanging up. He then put his phone in his pocket and tossed his head into his hands while muttering: "If I had a week!"

"Excuse me, sir-"

"No, no, no, please don't leave sir!" The manager said to Peter as soon as he noticed the bag Peter was carrying. "I know the party last night was really loud and made a mess of the place, and I am so darn sorry for that. But if you don't leave, I'll give you some free surfing lessons! How does that sound?" For a second, Peter was seriously considering the offer. But his position as hero kept him from doing so.

"Um sir, I'm not a guest here" The mutant clarified. "I'm part of the summer staff."

"Then what are you doing here?!" The manager said. "Get to work!" He turned his attention to another worker and yelled, "JASON, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

'Eh...Had colder welcomes.' Peter thought as he crossed through the hotel doors. And he thought the outside was bad. There were souvenirs and rotten food scattered at the bottom of the giant aquarium, with what looked like pig mud tracks moving randomly along on the floor. Too bad, the place looked like a decent place to hang, if it were clean. Peter wondered where he had to go to get checked in or get his luggage put someplace. Parker knew his best chance at getting those answers was with the front desk clerk.

"I am so sorry about the part last night, Mr. Ditko." The clerk behind the desk said to one of the guests, who was holding his bags in his hand and looked as if he torn between leaving or punching the poor employee. But if the damage was any indication of last night's party, Peter couldn't blame him "Is there anyway you could stay?"

"Heck no, I want my money back!" The guest said, outstretching his palm for his money.

"Okay sir," The clerk reluctantly returning the money to the customer. "Come again."

"Doubt it!"

"What kind of party did I miss?" Peter asked, approaching the desk.

"The wildest one in history," the clerk answered before looking up at the speaker. "But it's all better now." Peter was confused until he saw the worker was staring at his suitcase.

"I'm Peter Parker." The meta-human extended his hand, "New member of the summer staff."

"Really?" The man, Johnny his name tag revealed, said. His relief almost palpable.

"Yeah. Now, can you please tell me I'm wrong and Mr. Sunshine earlier wasn't the manager."

"No such luck. That's Andrew Baumer, or Bummer as the staff took to calling him."

"It fits." Peter muttered.

"He's worse than usual."

"Why? He forget the kittens he was going to have for lunch?"

Johnny chuckled at the joke before shaking his head, "That guest was the FIFTH person to leave because of last night's party. I don't blame him for being angry, but I know that Mr. Ridgemount is going to be 100 times worse."

"I bet."

"It was Lauren Ridgemount, his daughter, that threw the party." Johnny added.

"Wow" Peter said. 'I'm not sure even I could survive that.'

"Slacker!" Bummer yelled, taking a step toward the newest employee. "What are you waiting for? The mess in 145 caused the hotel to get a bad review. And I need you to clean it up!" The manager pushed the teen to a door where Bummer practically threw Peter's bag into a locker room and thrusted cleaning supplies into the new employee's arms.

* * *

With mop and bucket in hand, Peter followed Bummer through the hotel hallways. Parker had gained a knack at gauging what villains were gonna do, and it was telling him that Bummer was going to assign him to clean up a disastrous room.

"You aren't to leave the room until it's clean. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Peter said, having to resist the urge to sarcastically snap into a solider's salute.

"Good. Better check what those morons who were supposed to clean the dining hall are up to." Bummer walked off. Peter looked at the door and tried to stay positive. But it wasn't working. A single room? Gauging personalities was a strong suit for the teen, and only one room was not what Peter was expecting from a jerk like Bummer. 'Maybe I will be wrong?'

"Holy cow!" The entire floor was covered in trash to the point where you couldn't even see the carpet anymore, the bed had chocolate ice-cream stains on it, or Parker was hoping it was chocolate, and somehow there were moldy pizza slices and pig tracks on the ceiling. Peter's hand slacked in disgust and shock, making the mop drop to the floor. 'Sometimes I hate being right. This'll take days for me to clean up!' Peter thought, before his thoughts caught up to reality. 'But less than a quarter of that for Spider-Man.' The teen was suddenly glad that he was sent to do this room by himself so that he wouldn't have to worry about someone seeing him use his powers, and used the isolation to his advantage. He removed his shoes and walked up the wall to the ceiling, mop and bucket at the ready. Since gravity was still a factor while the hero was clinging to a surface, Parker had to hold the bucket in his free hand to keep the water ready to wash the marks away.

"Grom!" Bummer rushed through the door, surprising the young mutant and causing him to accidentally let the dirty mop water fall to the earth, completely soaking the manager and obstructing his eyes with the bucket. Peter leapt off the ceiling and adjusted to a normal standing position in just enough time for Bummer to get the metallic bucket off his head.

"Sorry." Peter said sheepishly.

"Strike! Now get this room cleaned up or you won't make it past today!" Bummer stormed out of the room, fortunately he was too angry to even notice that the teen wasn't wearing any shoes.

'Fantastic.' Peter thought as he picked up the bucket. 'First day on the job and I'm already in hot water.' With the aid of his spider powers, Peter soon had the work done. Making some last minute checkouts of the room, Peter noticed it looked almost nothing like it did when he first entered, and that satisfied him. If anything could get him out of trouble with Bummer then the amazing transformation would do it. Spider-Man looked out the window to see his new coworkers cleaning up the pool, a still soaking-wet Bummer yelling at them. Parker realized they could really use his help. Parker placed his hand on the knob and left the room. As soon as he left the room, he heard a news report about a bank robbery with hostages. As important the hotel work was, it couldn't hold a candle to the duties Spider-Man had. But he still needed his gear, and with the angry manager roaming the hotel, Peter knew walking outside the room could and most likely result in a second strike. Peter reentered the room, attempting to think of way to his gear when he looked up and saw his path in the form of an air duct.

The meta-human was able to make it back to the changing room, where he and the others left their items. With a memory of what happened the last time he tried to use his powers with an unlocked the door, Peter donned his web shooters to force the door shut and soon the notorious hero was in uniform. After ripping the web off the door, he used the ventilation shaft to get back to the room he started at for window access. 'It'd be better to not let Bummer back in until after I got back.' Peter thought, webbing the door shut before using the window to get outside. Once he got outside, Peter swung to town, using the trees as anchor points.

It wasn't until after Spider-Man arrived in town did he realize he didn't have the chance to explore town yet, and forcing him to use height to find the bank. Fortunately, the flashing lights and sirens were an obvious sign of the danger. Using an unattended window, Spider-Man was able to enter the building.

"What was that?" A thief said, aiming his gun at the shadow he could've sworn passed overhead.

"What was what?" The thief's partner asked, looking at the area the other's gun muzzle was aimed. "There's nothing there." He dismissed.

"I'm telling you, I saw something!"

"Your just being paranoid." The second thief turned around a corner, leaving the scared robber alone. The lone thief was turned away from the shadow, and didn't hear the sound of someone landing behind him.

"I believe you." Spider-Man said, startling the crook. Before he could pull the trigger or even scream, the hero had shot a web over the crook's mouth and stuck to the ceiling, causing only a thudding sound. That sound was loud enough to alert the skeptical criminal to danger.

"What was that?" He crashed through the door. He didn't see his friend anywhere in sight and was about to dismiss the sound, when he heard a low, urgent mumbling sound over head. He followed the sound to its source, where the criminal previously thought as paranoid was strung to the ceiling. "How did–?" He started, until he noticed his eyes darting to a corner of the room. Following his partners indication, the floor bound criminal found a man in red and blue, hanging onto the ceiling like a-like a spider. His eyes widened in realization. "Spider-Man!" The thief wanted to yell, but it came out little more than a whisper through his fear, not believing the vigilante was even there.

"I'm honored that I'm known nation-wide." Spider-Man quipped. The criminal raised his gun to the corner, surprised because the next second he was stuck to the ceiling next to the other. "Keep quiet. We wouldn't want to ruin your pal's surprise."

The web over the skeptic's mouth was loose enough he could mumble two words loud enough for the other thief to hear. He already knew what was going through his partners mind and said, "Shut up."

After dispatching the two criminals, Peter used the ventilation shaft and found himself behind another pair of crooks, both of which were standing over the hostages that were occupying the room customers normally used as lines. Since he didn't see any other thugs around, Peter decided to take that chance to rescue the innocent. Crawling behind the pair, the costumed teen zipped their weapons out of the astonished thieve's hands. "Spider-Man!" One of them yelled after following the weapon's flight. The one on the left pulled out a small pocket knife he had hidden.

"Is that really such a good idea?" Peter asked. The knife wielder ignored him and threw the small blade at the costumed hero. Before the knife could plunge into Spider-Man's chest, Peter dropped to the ground, where the knife thrower tried to tackle the hero. The mutant nimbly threw the knife thrower at the other criminal. Since he already had one strike at work, Peter webbed the two against the wall instead of messing with them with his signature way. The way so many people have described as "annoying" and "don't you ever shut up?" Once they were subdued, the hostages looked up, eyes filled with hope and fear. Peter started ushering the hostages through the door, when his Spider-Sense warned him of danger. He looked behind him to see saw a masked man level a gun off. He realized his web wouldn't reach the gun in time and dodging would leave the bullet in an innocent's chest, leaving him with only one choice. Peter jumped forward to pull the hostage in the air and away from the bullet's path, but he didn't jump high enough. He had to bite down to prevent a scream from ripping free of his throat as the bullet grazed his leg. After dropping the hostage in a safe spot, Peter scanned the room for the shooter. But his mood darkened when he noticed the criminal was gone. With his hero duties done for the time, Peter started swinging back to the hotel, which took longer than the trip to town thanks to the throbbing pain in his leg.

"Open this door! Right now!" Bummer yelled. Peter was rushing to put the last pieces of his uniform to hide his suit, then opened the door and discreetly tossed the used web in the trash.

"I'm done with the room sir, if there's anything else-"

"There is. You need to clean the pool, but first I need you to clean the DR." When Peter's only response was a blank face, Bummer added, "The Dining Room...It's the pirate ship in the lobby."

"Yes sir," Peter said, before entering the lobby. When he got to the structure, he saw food scattered all over the room, mud covering everything. 'The name Bummer DEFINITELY fits.' Peter thought before starting the work. Two hours later, the teen finally got the work done. Work he could have had in a fraction of the time if he were allowed to clean by himself. As Parker was walking away, he grit his teeth and put on a face to hide the pain in his leg from the criminal. Peter had just cleared the door when his Spider-Senses warned him of danger. The meta-human followed his instincts and jumped out of the path of, believe it or not, a whale mascot being dragged behind a golf cart driven by two small, red headed boys. Unfortunately, he didn't look before he leapt and landed right in front of a girl, surprising her enough to make her accidentally toss a chocolate cake into the air. Which landed on her head.

"Look at what you did!" The girl yelled, trying to scrape the remnants out of her chestnut hair and wench uniform, her amethyst eyes scrunched up in anger.

"I'm so sorry, Ms.."

"Ridgemount."

"Ridgemount? As in Lauren Ridgemount? The girl that messed up the hotel and forced the entire staff to work their butts off?!" Peter yelled, all his work frustrations mixing with his failed Spider-Man outing to bring his blood to a boil.

"I already have to work here. There was no need for you to cover me with cake!"

"In case you haven't noticed, that was your fault, not mine."

"That was because you jumped out from nowhere and surprised me!"

"You need to get that cake out of your eyes. I was here the entire time." Peter lied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to help clean up YOUR mess." He left before she could respond.

Peter was still boiling when he got outside, to find some of his new coworkers. And oddly enough, a jeep. "Hey, I'm looking for the pool. But I must have accidentally went to the parking garage." He joked, earning a few tired smiles and even a light chuckle.

"You've got the right spot. Name's Fin." A tanned girl with short blonde hair outstretched her hand, which Peter took.

"Broseph." A deeply tanned guy with an Afro nodded at him.

"Hello, my name is Emma." Said a girl wearing a red ponytail.

"I'm Reef, resident surf expert." The boy with spiked red hair introduced himself. 'Note to self; ask the Storm's if they have a long lost brother.'

"I'm Peter, but you may hear Bummer calling me Patrick, Pack, or even Jolly Ol' Saint Nick." With introductions done, Peter got to work. The meta-human had just assembled two more chairs when he saw Bummer walking out of the hotel, looking as if something terrible happened, which is really saying something post-party. Peter found himself worrying that he was about to be fired, until he realized he didn't want the job, much more after meeting the jerk of a manager and rude guests. He stood up and faced his boss, hoping that whatever it was it wouldn't be too bad.

"Patty." Bummer said. "Mr. Ridgemount wants me to lead you to his office." 'Ridgemount? As in the head honcho?' Peter worry was reignited. He knew Bummer could personally fire him, so for Mr. Ridgemount wanting to see him personally, it had to be bad. Much worse than being fired. The teen was so worried of what was to come, he didn't notice them arrive.

Peter entered inside with his hands shaking, very nervous on what this guy wanted. He walked towards the office where the Lauren brat was standing with her arms crossed and an evil smirk on her face, before she brought up one hand to wave him goodbye. 'Right, I yelled at the owner's daughter. Smart move, Parker.' He continued his walk of doom to the office. Sitting behind the desk was a very tall man with bulging muscles, red hair and green eyes.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Peter asked.

"Yes, it has come to my attention that you have done an excellent job around here."

"Well, I've only been here for a day-" Peter started after getting over his surprise.

"You know, most of my employees screw up on the first day." he said. "You, you're something else."

"I did accidentally drench Bu–I mean Mr. Baumer–in dirty water." Peter sheepishly admitted.

"Eh, he'll get over it. He always does." If either was looking into the other room, they'd see both Lauren and Baumer's expressions changing from victorious smiles to shocked faces. "Since you have done such a great job, I want to personally welcome you to the Ridgemount family with a golf game." The CEO led the teen out of the room.

"I don't know Mr. Ridgemount, I still have a lot of work to do."

"Don't worry about it, Baumer would be happy to finish today's work for you. Isn't that right?" He turned to the manager and said the final part that made it clear it wasn't a question.

"Of course not sir." Bummer answered, wearing a smile that reminded Peter of what Wolverine would have pasted on if he ever had to act nice to someone he didn't like. Mr. Ridgemount didn't give it a second thought and led them out of the room. Leaving his daughter wide eyed with mouth agape, which was better than Bummer, who had passed out.

* * *

After leaving Bummer to do Peter's job, the teen followed Mr. Ridgemount to the golf course. He didn't care much for the sport, but he much preferred the CEO's attitude to Bummer's. Parker's mind wandered as they moved from hole to hole, until he realized that between packing his bags and his patrols as Spider-Man, he never did ask his Aunt May a very important question. "How did my New York parents meet a multi-millionaire hotel owner?"

"I wasn't always a millionaire. I only got into school through a football scholarship. But, I got hurt and was forced to get a job at the local country club. That's where Richard and I met. We became friends between shifts. He even taught me a very important lesson. One that still resonates with me to this day; With great power, Comes great–."

"Responsibility," Peter finished. Suddenly, the teen's head was locked into the present. "What happened?"

"I was getting frustrated with working for someone else and started a small business fixing cars. I'm not proud to admit that I wasn't the most moral student on campus. To me, it didn't matter what happened with the changed oil. At least it didn't, until after the police got involved. I would've been looking at jail time if your father had not met Mary Fitzpatrick, your mother, when he caddied for her. She talked to her lawyer father and managed to get me acquitted."

The duo had got done with their game and were bound for the hotel, Peter's mind busy processing what he was told. That left the trip mostly silent. Peter was leaving the cart when Mr. Ridgemount said, "Peter, if you ever need any help, don't hesitate to call." The teen nodded and was walking to the front desk, where he saw Bummer talking to Fin.

"Reporting for duty, Mr. Baumer." Peter drew the manager's attention. When Bummer saw the teen, he got a smile similar to the ones all the villains wore when they thought they were about to end Spider-Man's job as hero and hobby of breathing.

"Of course. McCloud, I've changed my mind. Take a break, Parker would be more than happy to clean room 132, wouldn't you."

"Ecstatic." Peter deadpanned, already knowing the manager memorizing his name wasn't a positive change and it was highly likely the room was as bad as, if not worse than, suite 145. "I gotta ask, how bad is it? And please, feel free to lie."

"If you really don't want to know, than do not look behind the front desk." She said, pointing her thumb behind her. Despite his better judgement warning him to walk away, Peter looked over the top of the desk to see Broseph in a fetal position, rocking gently and sucking his thumb. After getting the confirmation the suite was bad, Peter let himself hope that his time as Spider-Man would leave him better off. That hope pretty much evaporated when he opened the door of the room, which was somehow even worse than the other suite.

"This is going to be a long summer." Peter said before moving the bed to block the door of any unexpected entries and got to using all his abilities to quickly finish his workload. After finishing the room and reporting back, Bummer started assigning even more grueling tasks to the teen. Peter managed to survive the two hours of degrading tasks until he finally made it to his break, his shoes sticking to the floor after his last job of cleaning the garbage shoot. Normally, Peter would suit up for patrols, but there was no way he could swing to town and return before his break ended. Of course, now that he was on his break, Peter knew another stress relieving method and walked to the pay phone at the edge of the lobby.

"Hello?" Teresa answered the phone.

"Hey T, how's New York?" Peter asked, a smile already creeping onto his tired face.

"Fine, but I should be asking how things are with you?"

"Everything's good." Peter said, not wanting her to worry about him.

"Peter." She simply said. 'Okay, however she tells when I'm lying is based on my voice.' Peter thought.

"My boss is putting me through the paces. Don't worry, I'm going to explore town once my shift ends." The teen said, scanning his surroundings before adding, "And maybe crack a couple heads."

"Actually, I was thinking, maybe Spider-Man shouldn't make an appearance."

"Please tell me you aren't serious! You know as well as I do that I can't do that. If someone got hurt because I didn't show up–." Peter started, only to be interrupted.

"Your not in New York anymore. I checked the crime rate for the town you're in, and it's almost non-existent."

"Almost doesn't mean there won't be people who need my help."

"That costume has caused you enough trouble here. You're in a new country, so you can just be Peter Parker. Go have some fun. Take a surfing lesson, take non-Spidey pictures, maybe go out and meet a girl."

"You know I already have a girl in New York."

"Peter, Gwen is with Harry. There's no telling how things will happen. Do you really want to waste months waiting for those two to break up? With you going to college soon?" Peter thought of what his sister was saying and realized her words were making sense. A little too much for his comfort. So to give himself a chance to think, he decided to throw her a bone.

"I'll make you a deal. I won't go patrolling as often, but if I find out someone needs my help, I won't hesitate to help." After a silent minute, she agreed, reluctance heavy in her voice. He was about to hang up when he realized what just happened. "I just got tricked by a 10 year old, haven't I?"

"Don't feel bad," Teresa said, her voice implying the smile Peter knew she had back in the city, "You aren't the first person to be tricked by Teresa Parker."

"A little tip, little sister, the only people who can get away with talking in third person are super heroes and super villains."

"Then I guess I should see if I can find that spider."

"I wouldn't. That tiny thing has some serious bite." Peter looked at the hand where the spider chomped on his hand.

"Well, I have to go. Aunt May and I are about to leave. Talk to you later?"

"Count on it." After hanging up, Peter tried to rest up before he was scheduled to return to his job. Bummer appeared almost as if he timed Parker's break. Once he returned to his job, Peter was assigned more demeaning tasks, but it was obvious Bummer was running low on tasks to lump on Peter. His shift finally came to an end and the teen started to go for his Spider-Man gear, but had managed to refrain himself from retrieving them. 'Surfing huh?' He thought, before realizing he didn't know where to get surf gear. Fortunately, Johnny was at the desk and directed him to a shack on the beach. "You the Kahuna?" Peter asked once he got to the shack.

"The one and same, man." A man in his forties with blonde hair and beard answered.

"Johnny said this was the place to go for boards."

"You a grom?"

"I guess. My name's Peter Parker." Said teen extended his hand, which the Kahuna shook.

"Parker? Any relation to Richard and Mary Parker?"

"My parents."

"They were a righteous duo." There was a moment of tense silence before the man asked, "Any idea what you want?"

Despite having no idea what he needed, Peter craned his neck to see the boards. He was about to admit how little he knew about surfing, before he saw a black board with three fins underneath. And on top was a elongated red spider running the entire length of the board's deck. "That one."

"Nice choice. And working under Bummer gets you a free board."

"Thanks." After getting his surf gear, Peter was ready to surf. 'Here we go.' He thought once he saw a wave coming. The teen pivoted the board so he could move glide across the wave. He then led his board up the water to make him leap into the air, where he did a single flip. 'Way too easy.' He thought before adjusting for another lift off. This time, the teen grabbed onto the board and preformed two barrel rolls. The next run he was going to do was cut off when he heard the sound of people cheering. The hero scanned the beach to see Fin and Reef. 'Better not look too good.' The teen looked forward to see a larger swell of water coming at him. 'Sometimes I hate having a secret identity.' Peter angled his board at the water the same way as he had done the first time, only this time he released his grip on the surfboard. The now wet hero put on a show of letting his board lead him back to the beach. "Please say you didn't see that." He asked in a way to make the others think their presence didn't have any impact on his performance.

"That was an awesome wipeout." Reef started laughing, making Peter relax in the knowledge his secret was safe.

"You were actually doing pretty well, until the end. Where have you surfed before?" Fin asked, replenishing some of the fear that his powers were in danger of being exposed.

"I actually haven't. There isn't much surf-able waters in New York." Peter said. He was thinking of lying, but knew if they found out the truth, then they would wonder why he lied, placing him in an even worse position.

"Wait! That was the first time you've ever been surfing?" Fin asked, eyebrows shooting to her hairline.

"I also..watched a lot of surfing instruction videos." He offered in an attempt to alleviate some of the suspicion.

"You were able to do THAT," Reef pointed to the water to illustrate the amazing moves Peter performed on the water, "Just by watching some videos?" Parker worried his deception had failed to fool either of his two new co-workers. But he was relieved when instead of calling him on his lies, Reef slung his arm over his shoulder and said, "Stick with me, Parker, and I'll have you to Reef-level by the end of summer."

The relief was short-lived. Looking over, Peter saw that Fin had a look of appraisal on her face. Remembering the anger the blonde had aimed at Reef, Peter had an idea. "You do realize most reef is UNDER water, right?" That placed an incredulous look on Reef's face and forced a chuckle from Fin. Peter understood that wouldn't keep them distracted for too long and told them he had yet to settle in to the staff house. Neither of them needed to know that storing his own stuff was high on his to do list–second only to finding a hiding place to store the Spider-Man suit. Unfortunately, there was too much activity and he had hid the suit under a loose floor board he "found" under his bed. Still, having something that could expose his biggest secret left where anyone could find it, forced Peter to keep conscious control of his legs to not run as fast as he could. Especially when he saw the building he would be calling home until he flew home at the end of summer. As he approached, Peter's nose registered the tell-tale stench of a skunk, mixed with the smell of tomato juice. 'Wonder what poor sap got sprayed.' The meta-human thought as he got closer to the building. But as he did approach the porch, Peter heard someone sniffling. He didn't have to search far to find the source; Emma.

"Hey Emma. Don't worry about the smell, it comes out with vinegar."

"Thanks." She said, rubbing her eyes and moving to stand.

Peter may not be a genius when it came to girls, but even he knew the skunk stench wasn't the only thing. "What else is wrong?"

"I'm going to be fired."

"Bummer's only firing one person, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Then your safe."

"I dropped a lot of plates and spilled food over some of the customers."

"Meanwhile I spilled water all over Bummer. He was so angry he made me clean room 132." Peter felt she didn't need to know that Mr. Ridgemount had made the manager do Peter's job while the two had gone golfing.

"I heard that room was a disaster zone."

"I don't think the Sinister Six could make a mess, even if they tried." Peter joked.

"What?"

Peter realized his mistake, but fortunately he already had an idea on how to cover his mistake. "Right, forgot you guys didn't know. Ever hear of the Daily Bugle?"

"Yeah, it's an American newspaper that publishes all those stories of.." She paused, suddenly realizing what Peter was saying. "I thought the name Parker sounded familiar. You take those amazing pictures of Spider-Man?"

"Guilty."

"How do you get the pictures?"

"Secret of the trade."

"So you aren't worried about your job here?"

"Nah, my Aunt arranged this job. If it was up to me, than I'd still be in New York, interning under Stark." He said, getting to his feet to continue to the door, only for his Spider-Sense to instruct him to duck. Peter followed the item to the ground, to see it was a pair of shorts that had literal stink lines rising off it. Looking inside, Parker saw Broseph ripping through the room, while flinging more dirty shorts around. "Wanna trade roommates?" Peter whispered to Emma.

"I think I could get used to living with a skunk." She said before leaving. 'Yeah, I knew that was a long shot.' His blood ran cold when he saw his roommate getting close to the floorboard that concealed Peter's Spider-Man costume.

"Hey Broseph, what are you looking for?" Peter asked, taking measured steps to stand between his new roommate and the Spider-Man uniform.

"I can't find wax for Sarah."

"Who's Sarah?"

"My board." He clarified. 'He named his board? I'd think that was weirder if I didn't talk to a gargoyle named Frank.' Peter's attention was drawn to the floor when he heard a small clink and saw the tub roll across the floor...right to the small space in the floor that marked his uniform's hiding spot. Peter leapt over the distance to grab the container. He pushed himself up, to see Broseph looking at the amazing air Peter crossed to protect his secret.

"Can I borrow some?" Peter asked weakly. Broseph nodded dumbly, and Peter suggested that since it was his wax, he should go first. The native left, still confused, giving Peter a chance to quickly take his suit to store in a safer location. As the teen hero was leaving his room, he almost bumped into the goth girl. But as he stopped, a piece of his mask came out of his pocket. 'Please say she didn't see the mask.'

"What was that?" She asked, focusing intently on the patch of color she saw.

"What? Nothing. My name's Peter Parker by the way." Peter thrusted his hand at her in an attempt to change the subject.

"Martha McCartney. What was that red thing?"

"Oh that. It's quite simply a—What the heck is that?!" When Martha turned to follow Peter's outstretched arm, he did something risky. He used his powers to latch onto the ceiling. McCartney's face changed from annoyance to confusion, before returning to annoyance and walked away.

'You have to be more careful Spidey. You have only been here for a single day, and you already had a few close calls.' Peter thought as he released his web line and flew over the town's skyline. The teen shot out another web in just enough time to skim over the asphalt, resulting in his mind traveling away from his issues. After narrowly preserving his secret, Parker was in dire need of something to calm him. And nothing soothe him quite as much as his outings as Spider-Man. It had been roughly two hours since he had began his patrol, and he had been uninterrupted by any crime or danger. Peter landed on the roof of one building to watch the fading light refract off the buildings and ocean, something he didn't get to do much in New York.

'Maybe Teresa was right. I could use a break.' Without any warning, a loud siren erupted Peter's thoughts, 'You just had to think that, didn't you web-head?' The hero followed the sound to the offending museum, where he saw a familiar yellow and purple, French pest leaping from roof to roof. He rocketed forward and released a line to land in front of the villain. "Batroc? I would say that it was good to see a familiar face, but let's be honest, I'd be lying my webbed butt off." Parker assumed his signature fighting stance, cutting off the villains path.

"Spider-Man?! What are you doing in Canada?" He asked, stomping to a stop.

"As hard as it is to believe, I DO have a life outside fighting you morons. You wouldn't believe how many weird stares I got when I tried to get some fast food here." Peter said shifting to a relaxed standing position.

Seeing Spider-Man's position shift as a sign of dropping his guard, Bactroc leapt at the hero, foot first. He guessed wrong. With his increased speed and agility, Peter grabbed the villains leg and swung in a circle. When released, Bactroc preformed a midair flip to drop the large diamond he had stolen and ready himself for another attack, this time with a fist. Bactroc used his powerful legs to send himself barreling into the teen hero, which was easily dodged by the arachnid-themed hero. With the powerful punch failed to make contact, the thief switched to a technique focusing on speed.

Peter deflected the barrage of kicks and punches, then jumped over the leaper to land on the other side. Bactroc turned to face the hero, just in enough time to get a face full of web. It only took a few seconds for the French thief to remove the web, long enough for Spider-Man to ensnare him in a body wide cocoon. "I would've thought you learned not to fight against superheroes after all the times you've lost to Cap." Bactroc attempted to releases a slur of profanities, only for the web to muffle the words. "What's that? You want me to leave you for the cops? My pleasure." Again, Bactroc tried to cuss out the teen hero. "Oh upside down? You've read my mind." Peter said, lowering his opponent until it got to where the local law enforcement could get him. But not before he placed his standard calling card on the embarrassed villains forehead. By the time the hero arrived at the hotel and switched to his civilian alter ego, the sun was setting over the horizon. And the smell of smoke filled the air. Fearing someone was in danger, Peter broke into a run, not caring if he appeared to be moving too fast for a normal teen. Arriving at the beach, Peter saw the other surfers preparing a bonfire.

"What's the rush, Parker?" Fin asked upon seeing Peter run through the trees.

"Sorry. Forgot that I wasn't in New York anymore. So, why the bonfire?"

"We're celebrating. None of us got fired." Emma revealed.

"That's good." Suddenly Peter realized he wasn't around when Bummer announced who was going.

"Don't worry. Martha is the one going home." Fin announced, seemingly reading the hero's mind. The hero felt himself relax, not only since he was still employed, but also because he was worrying about Martha becoming suspicious enough to start looking around and discovering his secret.

A rustling of leaves drew Peter's attention to the edge of the fire's illumination, to see Broseph coming from the woods with a few sticks. "Parker? You made it just in time. We still have enough hot dogs for a roast." Broseph said, passing sticks to everyone. After everyone got their utensils, Peter noticed there was one sitting on the ground. He looked around to check for anyone he might have missed.

"Ugh..I can't believe Daddy's forcing me to live in this dump." A voice came from inside the staff house. A voice Peter recognized shortly before it's owner stepped through the door. She narrowed her eyes once she saw Peter, pasting a sheepish smile on the teen hero. "What's HE doing here?"

"I'm sorry about yelling at you. I was just in a bad mood."

Ridgemount let out a humorless laugh and said, "You think YOU were in a bad mood? Here's what happened in a single day, I got kicked out of my home, forced to work under that witch Kelly, then you come along and cover me with chocolate cake and yell at me, and you're complaining about your day."

'Oh you're right. I only got shot, forced to clean up a rich, spoiled girl's party and now I'm getting yelled at by said spoiled brat. You brought it on yourself.' Peter silently fumed, but he was smart enough to keep all those thoughts in his head. Instead he just said, "You're right. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm so sorry."

Lauren backed off for a second, clearly caught off guard, before asking, "You want me to believe you suddenly grew a conscience?"

Peter was beginning to get annoyed by the girls attitude and was only a few seconds away from telling her what he REALLY thought of her. His mouth was already starting to change shape to form the letters and let her know what a normal person would say, but was interrupted by laughter coming from Fin.

"Trust me, princess. You hit a patch of good luck by running into him. If it was me, than you would've ended up much worse than just being yelled at." Fin said.

"Me?! That jerk Parker covered me in chocolate cake!"

"Guys!" Emma interrupted before Peter could argue, "Look around. We are in a place where we get to surf on our days off. Do you really want to spend it arguing?"

'She started it.' Peter imagined himself saying childishly if he was having this issue dressed as his alter-ego. But since it was Peter Parker that was arguing, he decided not to dredge up the argument. Just had to hope Lauren didn't try to bring it back up. The hero was pleasantly surprised when she turned her head, allowing the subject to drop.

As the scent of cooking meat mixed with burning wood and ocean water, Peter mentally added, 'And I'm sure to have more time as Peter Parker too.' Suddenly, the meta-human's spider sense buzzed the back of his head, only this one wasn't warning of danger aimed at him. It was warning him of danger aimed at Ridgemount. Forgetting the tension between him and her, Peter jumped at her, resulting in a scream from her and shock from the others. Shortly after knocking the stick away, he pulled away, but not before getting slapped. Hard.

"See. He's a jerk." Lauren roared.

"Actually, I think he just did you a big favor." Fin called from where the stick had landed. Everyone but Peter got up to see what she was talking about. Lo let out a small gasp as she saw the unmistakable remains of a brown recluse spider, which is notorious for its sickening effects on skin. She checked her top, to see that it had been on her. Earlier she had been ready to tell the people she was forced to work all day while Peter just play golf with her day on his first day, but after he stopped her from being bit by that spider, she decided to keep that knowledge to herself. At least for now.

* * *

 **Im co writing this story with I.S. AWESOME 2014 and ninjanicktf.**

 **Author Note: Hello my readers Im CMR Rosa and this is my new Spider-Man crossover. I admit this story is inspired by Ben 10/Stoked crossover Hanging Ten By: The Writer with No Name, a great story by the way, and I hope this story will become just as good as that story. My version of Spider-Man and the events that happen before the story are heavily base on the The Spectacular Spider-Man cartoon, but I also Im using elements from the comics, other cartoons, and movies in my version of Peter Parker. This story is going to be a alternate version of Season 1 and 2 of Stoked. This story will start off fairly close to "canon but there will be some diverge in the story. And finally some of the the Stoked episodes will be posted out of order to suit the needs of this storyline. Reviews and criticism are welcome.**

 **Teresa Parker is not my original character, she a semi-canon character who first appear in the graphic novel Spider-Man: Family Business as Peter long lost sister, it was left a little ambiguous on if Teresa was really Peter sister but I love the character so much that I decide to use her in this story.**


End file.
